1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-held setting tool for driving fastening elements in a workpiece and including a housing, a muzzle member axially displaceable relative to the housing in a direction of an operational axis of the setting tool and having a chamber for receiving a fastening element, a feeding channel for a fastening element strip and arranged in the muzzle member and opening into the receiving chamber, and a locking member arranged on the muzzle member and forming a locking section displaceable into the feeding channel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Setting tools of the type discussed above can be driven with solid, gaseous, or liquid fuels, or with compressed air. In combustion-powered tools, a setting piston is driven by high-pressure combustion gases. The setting piston drives a fastening element in a workpiece.
German Patent DE 40 32 200 C2 discloses a setting tool in which a muzzle member, which has a receiving chamber for a fastening element driven in a workpiece, is axially displaceable relative to the tool housing. On the setting tool, there is provided a press-on feeler that initials a drive-in process upon its displacement relative to the muzzle part when the setting tool is pressed against the workpiece.
The setting tool further includes a blocking member that blocks the relative displacement of the feeler when no fastening element is located in the receiving chamber of the muzzle member. A drive-in or setting process with the setting tool then cannot be carried out.
German Publication DE 196 42 295 A1 discloses a hand-held, explosive power charge-operated setting tool in which a bolt guide, which is formed as a muzzle member, forms a guide channel for fastening elements. The muzzle member is axially displaceable relative to the housing. On the muzzle member, there is provided a pivotal lever that lockingly pivots in the projection of the cross-section of the guide channel by a control element upon displacement of the muzzle member relative to the housing.
The drawback of both above-discussed known setting tools consists, among others, in a large number of components.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a setting tool of the above-discussed type and having as few components as possible.
Another object of the present invention is a setting tool of the type discussed above that would insure a reliable detection of a fastening element strip and that would prevent displacement of the fastening element strip in the press-on condition of the setting tool.